His Protector, His Guide
by Addicted-to-the-Madness
Summary: An unknown source gives Alfred a chance to know a grandson he never knew and a chance to give his young master Bruce another chance at life. AU, Slash Bruce/Harry
1. Misery

**Title: **His Guide, His Protector

**A/n: **This is something that popped up while reading another BW/HP fic, it's not related that I can assure you. If you find anything of similarity in my fic inside another that you've read just please note that I did not steal any material. Apart from that, enjoy my madness!

**Ps**: Forgive me for any mistakes towards the characters and the places and stuff, I'll do my research but I'm not a fan of either.

**Warnings: **Might be some Mpreg, Yaoi, probably a bit of OOC, mature language because I curse regularly in and out of fics if the situation calls for it and yes there will be sex and some fluff-y-ness.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters from **Harry Potter **or **Batman.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"**You can share in my joy, but I don't want to share my misery. No, I want to give away my misery. Go ahead, take it all." ― Jarod Kintz, 99 Cents For Some Nonsense.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-:- Chapter One -:-**_

Alfred stared at the rather gloomy building in front of him. That was the only word that he found that quite fit it without using words such as demented because if he had to be honest with himself he expected the moment he stepped beyond the cracking double wooden doors ghosts and ghouls would attack him.

The exterior of the building was in simple terms, rotting. The boards that he could only imagine that were blue or maybe even white in past were now grey had holes that the ants and termites ate through. He could see even from where he stood that the rain also played a great number of deals to the structure seeing as a side of the roof was caving in.

The baby blue eyes of the butler looked up at the sign which still miraculously held up.

"Wools Orphanage for the Unwanted Children" he grimaced.

Merciful god, even the name was depressing! Perhaps he might just encounter a few stray spirits in the place that looked more like a morgue than a home for children.

His gloved hand knocked at the door that had begun to gather frostbite and he wondered about the condition of the children inside.

The door groaned under his knuckle and the man hoped that it wouldn't collapse. He was under no delusion that the people, or most likely the children were suffering inside, no need to kill them with the lack of a door. He waited a few moments and soon enough a long deep sound that sounded almost like a moan followed after the clicking of a bolt.

A woman who seemed as ancient as the dwelling stared up at him with eyes as cold as the current season. "Yes?" she hissed. Alfred blinked once before clearing his throat. "Good-day Madame, I received information that a young boy of the name Harry Evans resides in this establishment. Am I correct or perhaps I am mistaken?" dear god let him be mistaken...

The woman stood a bit straighter though it was hardly an improvement due to the hump of what used to be a back. Her wisps of stark white hair blew about her face that seemed to be etched in the stone he stood upon.

"Why would you want such a thing?" the disgust was palpable.

"With all due respect Madame, no child should be called a 'thing'" he responded back like the good Englishman he was raised to be.

The woman sneered, a nasty sight that was portrayed with yellow teeth that were few to begin with and stepped back a clear and unwilling invitation for him to follow.

He had expected gloom and utter doom but "My God..." he ignored the chilling look the old woman sent him at his outburst. No one would blame him and he wasn't in the least sorry because if he hadn't a glimmer of dignity he would fall to his knees and pray there and now.

Rats.

His eyes grew large when a particularly large one walked. Not scurried in fear of humans but walked like a common house cat that was familiar with its masters. He looked up and saw several others hanging on the spiraling railing of the stairs.

"Hurry up!" he looked away from the beady eyed rodents and to the hunched over woman who was standing on the other side of the room.

Without hesitation he followed with a shiver of repulsion that lingered. His black polished shoes slowly but surely were consumed in dust the farther he followed her into the building. In the back of his mind he wondered if he was going to be murdered.

His brows furrowed when he saw flakes of snow drifting from the large hole in the roof above and they furrowed even deeper when he heard the distinctive cough and sneeze of a child. They couldn't possibly be in such conditions could they?

A withered and skinny hand pushed open the lone door in the area drawing another sorrowful and eerie moan as it opened. It was then and there that Alfred's heart broke. No words could be spoken- all he could do was stare with his mouth slightly agape.

No less than thirty children were all bundled together in a heap of blankets that looked thin enough they could be paper and he knew that moths had them as regular meals. The room was bare save for a crumbling fireplace that barely sustained a pathetic fire.

Sniffles and coughs were heard every few moments and by the looks of it, more than a few of the children had fevers. With a heavy heart he knew that many of them wouldn't last still spring came...

He looked down to the creaky boards that were littered with the white fluff that children back in Gotham ran and begged parents to play in, here the children only wanted it to disappear. A rather violent cough snapped him back to reality and he looked up to see a boy of what he estimated to be fifteen shaking in the aftermath.

"Do you see any you would like to buy?" came the dry voice of the keeper who he sent a glare of his own too.

She snorted and faced the children who had yet to notice them. "Evans!" Alfred jumped along with the children at the shrill voice. If he was to be dramatic he would say that it reminded him of nails on a chalkboard.

He watched and waited but none of the children responded to the name. The young butler barely refrained from repeating it again but couldn't stop the flinch when the old matron called out again.

His blue eyes scanned the crowd of children to see which responded this time. "Where is Evans!" she asked or rather screamed in a voice that no one would believe she had in the small hunched frame of hers.

"H-he's over 'ere M-m-ma'am" he located the soft and stuttering voice be it from the cold or a natural fear of the woman to a small red haired girl that was near in the center of the mass of bodies.A hand that matched the body perfectly pointed away from the large bundle and to the corner of the room where from the distance he could see bony legs poke out from the end of a short ratted blanket.

Alfred strode across the room in long steps, his heart increasing in speed the closer he got to the body.

It was unmoving and that bothered Alfred greatly enough to have his heart hammering in his ears.

He knelt down and pulled the blanket back and once again a gasp was torn from him. His heart ached. Ached worse than it had when he was informed that his master, the man who he had grown fond of not only as a boss but as a cherished friend was killed along with his wife. (It was against protocol as a butler but no one had to know.)

It ached worse than when he held onto a wailing eight year old Bruce at the police station. Ached more than when he watched the two coffins being lowered into the earth. More than when he stood by and watched as his young master fell into a spiral of depression.

Without another moments hesitation he ripped off his trench coat and jacket and soon had the ting figure bundled up into the warm material. "Child!" he tapped against the cheek and flinched at the subzero temperature. The boy in his arms was so chilled that he had stopped shivering drawing more concern from Alfred. "Harry!" he tried again as he began the task of creating friction between the boy and the two coats.

He placed his head to the bony chest just to make sure the poor soul was still alive, it took a moment before he heard a fluttering heartbeat. He rubbed harder mindful still of the boy's obvious fragility but he could deal with red skin after he placed some heat within his body.

Behind him the matron snorted and gave the children around her one last look of disdain before she hobbled back through the door.

"Make sure to close the door behind you!" she sneered to Alfred who jumped at the sound of her voice. His blue eyes gazed down intently on the chalky colored child in his arms.

"Harry my boy, open up your eyes" he whispered to the child. What good trying to warm him if he didn't have the will to wake up? As if someone heard him the ting being gave a pitiful whimper and seemed to fold in on himself.

"Harry?" he called the boy's name, his heart sang when he saw movement beneath the blue tinted eyelids. That was good enough for him.

Alfred hoisted the child up into his arms and hugged the teeth chattering child as close as possible and as if he really saw the ghouls and ghost he thought he would see he quickly as the icy floor would permit, exited the crumbling building and into the car that awaited him outside of the building.

"To the nearest hospital. Now!" he barked when the chap at the wheel only stared at him through the window. Every second they wasted the boy in his arms could lose the chance at life. He wouldn't entertain his hopes of the child surviving only with his hands as the source of supplying heat. No the boy need proper care that he couldn't provide with an overcoat and a winter trench.

The young man at the wheel stuttered out a response that Alfred neither cared to hear or wanted to hear, what mattered was that the car was moving towards the hospital and that the boy would at least have a chance.

**-:-BH-:-**

Blue eyes snapped open when he felt someone nudge him. Blue clashed with green and there they stayed, staring at each other until the owner of the green looked away with a blush.

Alfred silently chided himself from causing the child discomfort already. Time to start anew then. The butler straightened in his seat and smiled down at the owlishly blinking boy who for the entire world seemed to be swallowed by the sheets around his tiny form.

"Hullo there, my name is Alfred Pennyworth and I have been told that your name is Harry" he smiled wider when he received a nod from the mop of coal black hair. Green eyes stared up at him from beneath the blankets with a wideness that could only be curiosity.

Alfred smiled softly at the child. Such innocence had to be protected.

"Harry my dear boy… how would you like to go and live with me and my charge in Gotham City?"

**-:-BH-:-**

**A/n:** Don't worry, Alfred isn't going to be another Dumbledore :D. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter/ prolong. I'm upset though. I had written the outline for the future chapters and when I was editing the page it was on, I made the mistake of copy and pasting the outline before I deleted it then I saved the file. Right before I copy and pasted something else without placing the outline on another doc. I'm an idiot I know.

Review please! They encourage me to keep writing. Seriously. You have no idea lol)


	2. Raze the Old, to Raise the New

**Title: **His Guide, His Protector

**A/n: **Sorry for the late update but that's just me. When I have time from school I'm like "Oh Dear God Thank-you!" So I'm sorry in advance for future late to late-ish chapter updates ^.^ Hope you enjoy!

**Ps: **Many reviewers have mentioned about doing something about the orphanage and while I agree I would like to point out that things like that happen even now and nothing's been done about it. _However! _You all have made me extremely happy with your reviews. Seriously. I was shocked when I checked back and saw _fifteen _reviews! That really made my day. So something shall be done about that place I promise you.

**Warnings: **Might be some Mpreg, Yaoi, probably a bit of OOC, mature language because I curse regularly in and out of fics if the situation calls for it and yes there will be sex and some fluff-y-ness.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters from **Harry Potter **or **Batman.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"**You raze the old to raise the new." ― Justina Chen Headley **

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-:- Chapter Two -:-**_

_**.**_

Harry stared out of the plane window in fascination. He never would've thought… never would've dreamed that he Harry Evans, the skinniest kid in the orphanage, the one who everyone bullied even though they were just as worst off as him.

He was flying in a plane! Harry turned in the impossibly soft chair and beamed at the blue eyed man beside him. Alfred as if sensing eyes on him looked up from the magazine he was engrossed in. _Butlers Weekly_ was one of the few pleasures he indulged himself in.

Blue eyes met with green and Alfred for the life of him couldn't stop marvelling at how beautiful his new charges eyes were. Emeralds weren't the right word, because in his opinion the six year olds eyes were far more exotic. A gentle smile curved at his lips and he closed the magazine the page already marked.

He wasn't going to begin the conversation. Over the last three months that he had spent with Harry, with a week or two back in Gotham to spend with his young Master, he had realised that the boy was more skittish than a wild foal. As if on cue Harry quickly ducked his head and shrunk in on himself the thick blue blanket pulled tighter to his body.

Alfred's smile faltered for a moment as he watched the boy who was supposedly his grandson try to hide himself within the folds of the blanket when their eyes met. This brought out a fire in him unlike any other. Even the death of his master and mistress hadn't made one burn so. The fire gave him motivation to see that dreadful and horrible place that he had plucked young Harry from demolished. The night of Harry rescue and hospitalization he had made several calls to the government, most of which were ignored but he had pushed on.

To see children suffer in such a thriving country made him sick and he was sure that every last person in that place had some sort of sickness be it influenza or possibly leukemia. He then turned to his connections that he had picked up in his years of serving and after getting a direct line to the Minister of Health and Social and Family Affairs he arranged a meeting in the next month with the current and previous Ministers where one was for some reason completely adamant about having the orphanage stay up and running and the next was willing to do as much as he could to get help for the children.

Alfred would rather soon bite his own foot off than allow that blasted place to stay standing and see those children suffer any longer.

"U-um…" Alfred zoned back in and glanced down at the child beside him. Harry visibly swallowed and released a shuddering breath before he peeked up at the older man his dark hair shielding his eyes.

"I-I… I wanna thank you…for…for helping me and…" Alfred's smile was wider and his blue eyes watered a bit before he quickly wiped away the beginnings of tears. Sometimes he was such a big softie…

Alfred reached out and softly patted the boy's messy hair making the smaller than normal child jump in his seat. Wide eyes stared up at him in partial fear and longing. Alfred's heart lurched when he saw the boy subconsciously move towards his hand when he lifted it.

He wasn't expecting much progress in three months but still…

He had a full physical examination done on Harry, along with a M.R.I that he recommended even before the doctor suggested it. Harry was given every medical shot that he had been denied and had gone through as much therapy as he could handle. The therapist had told Alfred that Harry was going to be like a puppy so to speak but even more painfully shy, frightened, and a was going to be a magnet for affection. He was also warned that he wasn't allowed to push the child into anything and Alfred agreed seeing as he was close to the verge of starvation and hypothermia.

He wouldn't blame the boy if he never allowed someone to sit within ten feet of him much less touch him. Severe Neglect was one of the many things on the long list of problems associated with Harry. Anyone outside of the hospital would have believed that he was from a poverty stricken country not Great bloody Britain!

Alfred nodded and smiled wider at the boy who snuck a peek at Alfred when the man took too long to answer.

"It is I who must thank you my boy. You have given me the pleasure of finding something that I longed for dearly." Alfred murmured to the child whose green eyes peeked up curiously at him.

"W-what is it?" Harry asked tentatively.

Alfred smiled his eyes curving and his moustache twitching. "It's a secret for later on my dear boy" Alfred told the green eyed boy.

Alfred opened his eyes and was delighted when he saw the small formation of a pout. Good. The child should be acting his age after all and hopefully with the aid of his young master his plan should go in perfect accordance. His young master Bruce was two years older than Harry was and he was sure that there would be a bit of conflict but as children of similar ages they would be drawn together. Ah…

He felt a bit like a criminal master mind. Plotting against two children in such a way. With a smile Alfred sat back when he saw Harry's attention was back to the floating puffs that were clouds, and once again _Butlers Weekly _was receiving his full attention even though he kept an ear out to the six year old beside him.

**-:- BH -:-**

Bruce a mess of emotion and what frustrated him and the current staff at the manor was that he didn't know what he frustrated at. Was it because his parents had decided to leave him? Or was it that Alfred who swore to stay by his side at said parents' funeral was barely around? Or maybe it was the boy who occupied Alfred's attention away from him?

The orphan screamed in frustration into the big white pillow in his grasp the beginning of angry tears making their presence known to him. Great and now he was crying! The boy stubbornly wiped them away and set his mouth in a firm line to keep it from trembling. He didn't why such bad things were happening to him. First his mommy and daddy left him because of some greedy man and then Alfred left him to be with another boy. Maybe he was unwanted? Yea that had to be it…

Bruce sniffed and buried his head deeper into the pillow as the tears finally won the battle of resistance. He just didn't understand. Alfred was supposed to be his friend and stay with him. He had taken care of him since he was a baby so why wasn't he there with him now when he needed him most? Why was he there with him!

A red hot anger enveloped him as he tried to think why the other boy was so special that he got all of Alfred attention. Alfred was his by law and money! Bruce flinched when he thought of the chastising he would've received from his father if the deceased man had heard such a sentence escape his mouth. He bet that if his father even got the idea that he was _thinking _such a thing he would surely receive a lash or perhaps a punishment. His father wasn't very tolerant about him disrespecting the people who worked to make their lives easier. Bruce sighed deeply as his anger faded and was replaced by curiosity.

He wondered though who the boy was that had managed to gain Alfred's undivided notice. Sure the man spent a few days or at most a week or two with him but he also spent _months _with the boy. Had the boy lost his parents' and home too? Or maybe he lost his home and all of his money or his parents' had left him because they didn't love him any longer. Or perhaps they boy was ill?

Bruce scoffed. If the boy was sick why should Alfred tend to him when they were hospitals to take care of him? He knew that he sound stuck up like his classmate Fredrick and that it was wrong to accuse the boy of not needing Alfred's help but… but… He needed Alfred more! Alfred was his! He didn't care what anybody said! Alfred belonged to him not some boy whose parents' didn't love him enough to care for him!

Bruce pulled his face from the pillow and laid on his back his mind tumbling with ideas that would surely get him in trouble but so what? Alfred was his to keep not some poor sick baby who could take care of himself.

Bruce nodded in resolution. He hated that boy who hogged Alfred's time that should be spent with him. No matter how much anyone tried to, he wouldn't get along with the _baby _and he would show him what happened to those who took things from him.

**-:- BH -:-**

Harry grumbled in his sleep as Alfred lifted him from the aeroplane's chair and onto the furnished wheel-chair that he had customized for the small youth. The fluffy blue blanket was placed over his legs in hopes of staving off some of the early morning chill. He had hoped that the flight would allow them to land while the sun was out even if just slightly.

Alfred sighed. Sure the sun would come out. In another three and half hours if he was correct.

The man nodded and smiled at the air hostess that was hired for the private jet and returned the well wishes before he gently and carefully pushed the wheelchair down the silver ramp and onto the ground. Even with the jacket he wore the cold still seeped in but thankfully his job required him to think several steps ahead and so Harry was wrapped up quite well with a jacket of his own and gloves, and hat along with boots plus the blanket over his legs.

Alfred entered and exited the airport without a hitch as he registered his passport and Harry's newly made one and soon enough he was loading the still sleeping child in the black stretch. He would've done with something similar but his deceased Master was always one for flair.

Alfred nodded to the driver as an affirmative to get on with it. Even with the covering and shelter of both the car and clothing he wouldn't put it past the boy's fragile body and state to not contract a cold or worse. The faster they could get into the manor the better it was for the child.

Harry snuggled into the pillow that he had requested to be bought along while his small bony hand reached out. Alfred tilted his head slightly to the right before he took hold of the much smaller hand within his much larger one and gave it a soft squeeze. A smile curved at his lips making his moustache twitch when the boy gave a rather adorable contented sigh one akin to a puppy.

He would try to make things right in the child's life and he would succeed. The first thing in the morning after a quick nap and see to his young master's needs along with his new charge's own he would make a few more calls.

The butler gazed out of the tinted windows and at the city that was lite up showing its beauty and not the darkness that lurked within it. He would try his best to make things right because he was nothing if not efficient.

**-:- BH -:-**

**A/n:** Uh-oh seems like Bruce is a tad but jealous wouldn't you say? God you bunch make me so happy! Please tell me of any mistakes that I made and I'll try to correct them possibly because like I said my only source of info is Wiki and fan-fictions. Watching the movies is out of the question. I read all of the reviews because I appreciate that you all took the time to read my drabble.

_**Q**__: Can you lengthen your chapters?_

_**A**__: Yes I can. But it's sort of a feel and do thing. If I think that this chapter should be long then sure. If not then no._

_**Q**__: Will Harry go to school with Bruce or to Hogwarts?_

_**A**__: Seeing as I thought that Bruce was home schooled then no. Though I'm still unsure of the Harry with Magic factor._

_**Q**__: How old is Harry and Bruce?_

_**A**__: Bruce is 8 years old and Harry is 6._

_**Q**__: Why hasn't a place like that orphanage that Tom Riddle went to still standing? Shouldn't they have reported that by now?!_

_**A**__: Yes they should have but sometimes places like that are places that no one cares about. Thankfully Alfred will try._

PS: Special thanks to Sakura Lisel who was my first (registered) reviewer! Also the lot of you who reviewed as well! You all really inspire me to write more.

Read and Review please. They really do give me hope.

Sincerely,

_Author who has an addiction problem. _


End file.
